


Try Guys Stuff

by 1ragingrice



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, individual tags in each story, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ragingrice/pseuds/1ragingrice
Summary: random shit, prompts, whims. im just writing whatever the fuck i want about the try guys and sticking it here.





	1. Zagene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zagene shit. imagines. whatnot

Imagine:

At a place where seats are hard to find.

Zach: Hey eugene, save me a seat, ok?

Eugene: Sure

Zach does whatever he needed to do and comes back.

Zach: Eugene! I told you to save me a seat!

Eugene: I did *points at lap*

Imagine...

Eugene coming up to zach from behind and giving him a hug, maybe a kiss on the cheek, too.

Zach knowing when to or not to leave Eugene alone, and those times he doesn't need to be alone zach will cuddle him slightly where ever he's sitting.

The both of them having banter no one can keep up with or join in.

Eugene buying zach roses or chocolate randomly without a reason (though it does lead to something good a lot of the times ;-) .)

Zach and Eugene working and one of them rolls over on their rolly chair, kisses them on the cheek and rolls back.

Zach is getting hit on by someone and Eugene comes up next to zach with a dark aura, grabs him by the hand and drags him away from the person (and zach is oblivious that the person was flirting with him)

OR

Eugene comes over and puts his arm around zachs waist and pretends like he doesn't want to murder the person who even dared to make a move on his zach.  
(Just, possessive!Eugene pls)


	2. Where When How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the try guys get the idea for the sexy alcohol taste test?

The try guys decided to go out for drinks. Granted, it was a Monday, But they were having fun.

Zach already has a poor brain-to-mouth filter, but alcohol makes that filter nonexistent. Eugene was drinking whiskey on the rocks. He knocked the glass back and emptied its contents.

Zach looked astonished and blurted out "now, that is a sexy drink" leaning towards Eugene to tap his glass with his relaxed finger. Eugene pulled his glass away, confusion on his face.

"How, can a drink be sexy?" Ned draped his arm around zach. Eugene face went from confused, slowly to disgusted.

"Of course a drink can be sexy! Think of all the alcoholic commercials! They're sexy!" Keith added, albeit loudly because of the alcohol effecting his volume control. 

"But what drinks are considered sexy?" Eugene said. Ned pretended to be offended. "So you agree with him!? How dare you. You cretin!"

"No no no. How dare you! Drinks can be sexy if they want to! Dont judge them!" Keith retorted.

"All i did was mention how sexy Eugenes drink was" zach mumbled.

Ned and Keith continued to argue about whether drinks are sexy or not.

The next morning they regretted drinking on a Monday when they had work the next day. But they didn't forget the words that were said that night.

It was zach that suggested they make it a try guys video.


End file.
